Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Jun 2017
08:33:31 CBOT Game Boterator: Sorry I died I had to sleep 08:37:16 CHAT Sophiedp: rip 08:53:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:13:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:33:19 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:53:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 10:13:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 10:22:49 JOIN HelloKitty4lifeTest has joined the Ladyblog 10:23:10 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: The message wall greeting doesn't work! 10:26:20 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: Nice to meet you, Robyn Grayson and Sophiedp, I'm HelloKitty4life 10:26:25 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: This is my testing account 10:28:27 CHAT Sophiedp: how does the message wall greeting not work? 10:30:32 CBOT Game Boterator: How did you know I am Robyn 10:30:55 CBOT Game Boterator: :P 10:32:05 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: It says on your profile 10:32:16 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: I didn't receive on 10:32:37 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: *one 10:33:11 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: "Hiya! I'm Robyn Grayson's Bot account. I'm a legitimate alternative account, used to make repetitive automated or semi-automated edits that would be extremely tedious to do manually." 10:34:39 CBOT Game Boterator: Ooh lol 10:34:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Well, sometimes the welcome-user message doesn't active 10:34:56 CBOT Game Boterator: Activate* 10:35:01 CBOT Game Boterator: Most likely because of high activity 10:35:21 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 10:35:30 CHAT Sophiedp: iirc wikia already knows about it 10:35:53 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: Can you fix it? 10:38:44 CHAT Sophiedp: no, its something wikia needs to fix 10:38:57 CHAT Sophiedp: also "It's because Wikia counts the first edit as two edits and the greeting service thinks it isn't the user's first edit so it doesn't greet them" 10:40:21 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: oh 10:40:33 CHAT HelloKitty4lifeTest: then how did other users get the grreting? 10:42:27 CHAT Sophiedp: because the bug didn't exist or it didn't somehow affect them 10:44:27 QUIT HelloKitty4lifeTest has left the Ladyblog 10:46:34 CBOT Game Boterator: o 11:03:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 11:23:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 11:43:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 12:03:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 12:23:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 12:43:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 13:03:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 13:23:18 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 13:43:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 14:03:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 14:23:19 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 14:43:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 2016 04 23